The New Kid
by JustAFanForYou
Summary: Justin Bieber has now moved to Atlanta just down the the street from Emily and Christian but what will happen in their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The Meeting**

"Yeah Mom I know, I'll clean it tomorrow. Christian said he wanted to hang out today. No, mom, we aren't dating. He's like a year younger than me." Sometimes moms can be so annoying. So this guy Christian, he's really cute and I've lived next door to him ever since his sister and I were born. Sure, I'd love to date him but it'd be weird. We're practically related. Although I wouldn't mind have Caitlin as a sister-in-law.

"Hey Christian, what's up? Why'd you sound so excited when I–" right then Christian hit me with a water balloon. "Oh little boy Beadles you are going down!" this is how our summers would usually start out, one of us hitting the other with a water balloon at the beginning of summer vacation.

"Wait, Em, hold up." I almost smacked into him because he stopped so sudden. "Is that a moving van next door?"

"That can't be. No one has lived there for months! Didn't the Johnson's take it off the market? I could have sworn they decided to keep it. Maybe we should go check it out, I'll follow you." Christian let out a chuckle cause I volunteered him to go. Really what I wanted to do was drift off about what we would do later when we went back to his house and hung out. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, you think we are going to do something "sexy" but nope, just plain old hanging out. You know, video games, swimming, tv, CANDY!! We love candy so much. But that's what you get with teenagers. "Oof…sorry Christian," I smiled at him apologetically. "Look at that kid, he's like our age. Lets go talk to him!" I ran ahead and Christian followed me walking his normal pace. While he caught up, I walked straight up to the guy, which is something I'd normally too nervous to do cause I'm shy. "Hey, I saw you were just moving in, I'm Emily. And that guy behind me, he's Christian. We live just 2 houses up the street, well I live 2 and he lives 3 but still, it's close." He looked pretty familiar. "Are you that Justin Bieber guy from youtube?! Cause if you are well me and Christian here have been listening to you since your very first video." When I said this Christian did his normal head nod hello.

"Really? That was a while ago," Justin laughed and it was so sweet and gently. "So since I'm new here do ya'll think you can like introduce me to people? I'm going to be going to school here for a bit but then I'm getting a tutor. Since you guys are fans I'll tell you two first, I made it. I got a record deal." Justin's beautiful brown eye's stared into to mine for a second and I could have sworn I saw something there. Then Justin looked at Christian, "so uh any cute girls around here that aren't taken?" He glanced at me, implying that Christian and I were dating.

"Haha no man, Em and I, we aren't dating." In his voice there was a sense of longing and Justin noticed it too. "So Justin you wanna come up back to my house with us? We were about to go swimming cause it's kind of hot out here today." Justin nodded and ran up to his room and found his swim trunks to change into. "He was always pretty cool. Think he'll like Caitlin." Christian laughed his cute laugh that he knew I loved but wouldn't admit it. "Oh, Justin's back. Lets go, and you don't need to find a towel we got plenty up at the house."

And so we walked back up to the house, the whole way I was thinking about what that had been in Christian's voice.

_Okay guys I know short,but its my first chapter of my first fan fic,do you like it or hate it?feel free to tell me on twitter, name's Biebersstomach (this is my "fan" twitter not my personal)_


	2. Chapter 2

We walked through the back gate cause Christian didn't want to bother Caitlin. She was stalking to someone on the phone or something. "Come on Emily!!!!!!!! Jump in the pool!!!" Christian and Justin were both yelling at me, yet I decided to lay on the pool chair. 5 minutes later Caitlin came out and decided to sit next to me. "Hey chica, who was that? Jared? Or maybe Paul?"  
"Ha, no. It was Lucy, she told me that Jared doesn't like me. Stupid boys." Apparently Justin was listening cause I heard him starting to get out of the pool.

"Go get your suit on and lets swim, blow off some blah." AS Caitlin left I walked over to Justin. "Come on, let's get back in the pool," I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him with me. And guess what! Justin held tightly on to me and when he went to jump in, he grabbed me and…okay I have to admit, I was exaggerating there. All the hottie with a body did was hold my hand back. But still Christian dove straight under when he saw it. I think he was hurt. We've been around each other so much we can tell each time someone is hurt.

"What are you two doing? Keep it rated G!" Well, that's Caitlin for you. And now she's swimming over to Justin. The guy I'm falling for. "Hey there, you're that boy Em and Christian are obsessed with." God he has such a sweet laugh.

"I guess I've got a good. Hey do you guys want to hear the new song I'm singing? I came up with some chords, I just need to go get my guitar." Justin Bieber, THE(or soon to be) Justin Bieber wants to sing for us!

"Yeah sounds awesome Justin! How bout we all go get something to eat, change and meet back at your place?" SO it was decided, Christian and I would eat together after we changed then head over there. "So you know Jocelyn thinks you're pretty cute, but if she saw the way you eat pizza she might want to hide in a hole whenever you're around."

"Ha shut up!! You know you want me when I eat." Christian is such a tease. I mean come on, who really says that?

"Yeah whatever. Want me to say it?" The seven words I hate saying but he loves to hear. "Fine. You suck you know that? 'Christian is the sexy monster I want.' Are you happy now? Cause we have to go to Justin's." So our whole walk was filled with pushing and shoving. We walked in the door.

"Oh my God….."


	3. Chapter 3

Christian's point of view:

"Oh my gosh!! What are you doing Caitlin?! We just met Justin today. You haven't even known him for two hours. I can't believe you actually did this!" I was so pissed at Caitlin. Partly because she had just met this guy and she looked like a slut and partly because Emily really liked him and had ever since she saw his first video on youtube 2 years ago. Maybe before that because she saw a video of him busking in front of a Stratford theater. "Way to go sis, nice job. I'm going to go see if Emily is okay." Em had run off just after she and I saw them kissing. Instead of clearing my head while going to Emily's I ran just cause I was worried. Maybe that was a bad idea…"hi Ms. Beckham, where is Emily?"

"She's in her room Christian but I don't exactly think that you should…" you guessed it, I was halfway up the stairs before she could finish her sentence. "Christian please come back down here!"

You could hear her sobs from down the hall and he door was shut. "Hey Em, are you okay pizza chica?" Our nicknames for each other are so stupid but make her laugh. Except this time she hasn't laughed. "Em, come on stop crying. Talk to me, need a hug? Don't shake your head, you're hurt and a hug will make it better. Now come he—oh don't shove me away, I'll have to tackle you," finally a laugh. Jeez that took forever, well at least she wont let go of the hug. "Look I know you liked him and everything but he's just a guy, let it go. There's plenty of fish in the sea that are better." I can just hear her saying in her head that 'there _are_ plenty of fish in the sea that are better but I want _that_ one.' She's used that line many times, yet she never finds the right fish. "Emily come on, get up, talk and let's go outside. Want to go to the course and take out the 4-wheelers? Then we can hit up a movie about killing people? Or just your average scary movie?"

"Well I guess, if you're going to make me and you are so lets go. But I'm hungry and I want to get a snack." Ha, I already had a sandwich for me and her in my hand. Don't get how she is hungry after we just had lunch? Well, neither do I! It's a mystery how this girl can eat so much. "Emily lets go! Hey Ms. Beckham, can you drive Emily, the ATV's, and me down to the course? Then would you mind dropping us off at the theater? I normally wouldn't ask but my dad has the truck today." Now just to figure out how to get Emily's mind off of Justin. And how to get Caitlin to not make out with him till she actually knows him.

Okay, so its not a lot but I have finals this week and I did this instead. Do you want Emily's side of the story at this part or should I just keep going and switch back over to her POV?Also, chapter 4 might take a bit of time, I need to think of what to write. Sorry there really is no cliffhanger lol um,feedback?maybe ideas?i try to put the story a little around your ideas so go ahead and say some :D


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's pont of view:

Right after I said oh my god is when Christian said it. He yelled at Caitlin. The last thing I heard though was "We just met him today." I raced home. You don't know what it feels like to see your friend kissing your crush that you've been crushing on for two years or so. It's like having someone tear out your heart, rip it to shreds, stomp on it and then throw it back at you like everything is okay. And that's the one thing. It was not okay. I just kept thinking to myself, maybe Christian will come sew it back together for me. But every time I thought of Christian, I saw the scene over and over.

"Hey Em, you okay pizza chica?" he knocked softly. I didn't have the will to laugh at the pet name. He opened the door with a look of concern so visible on his face. "Em come on. Talk to me," I didn't want to talk to anyone, "need a hug? Don't shake your head, you're hurt and a hug will make it better. Now come he—oh don't shove me away, I'll have to tackle you," that broke my silence. I had to laugh, how could someone as small as him tackle someone half a foot taller then him? His arms were still open and waiting for me. I sort of just feel into them and wouldn't let go. Christian then procceded to give me another one of his lectures on how there are other guys, plenty of fish, yadda yadda yadda. But I wanted Justin, not because of his new fame but because he was sweet, funny, had an amazing voice, and from what I've seen, he's a good kisser. "Emily come on, get up, talk and let's go outside. Want to go to the course and take out the 4-wheelers? Then we can hit up a movie about killing people? Or just your average scary movie?"

Hell yes! ATV's are one of the best parts of summer. We've been riding them ever since we could control it. We grabbed our sandwiches, jumped in my mom's truck and cranked up the radio as we drove down to the course.

_Hey guys!Been having a very busy few months!I'm going to try and write another chapter tonight. This is like last chapter except Emily's side._


	5. Chapter 5

"UGH, I CAN'T GET THIS TO WORK!" I turned to Christian with a pleading look, "can you could turn it on?"

"I guess, but you're always good at turning it on." Christian winked and then walked over and climbed on the ATV. He stepped down on the pedal slowly rubbing against me. It didn't work, of course. He slammed down on the pedal and then got onto his. I stared at him for a few moments. "Maybe you could catch me if you stopped starring at me!"

"Wha- Hey!" I chased after after him on my ATV going over the first hill and getting about 3 feet of air. He spun around the first curve and kicked it into reverse and winked at me. It was my chance and I took it. I sped past him and flew around the next turn. We continued swapping the lead back and forth for the next three laps till I took the lead. I rounded a corner and spun out in the mud. I flew from my 4-wheeler and the last thing I remember is the tragic shift in Christian's face screaming "Emily!" right before I slammed into the ground. What felt like seconds later, air flew into my lungs and light slammed onto my eyelids.

"Em, come on! Wake up!" I shoved Christian off of me before realizing how much pain I was in. I gasped. "Emily, what's wrong tell me! Sh-" Oh my god. Christian never swears around me. It had to be bad but I couldn't tell how bad. Nor did I want to know. "I'm going to see if I can get a signal to call your mom. That way we can head back to your place." He smiled but it was completely fake. I was hurt bad. Christian couldn't get a signal and sat down next to me. "You can just lay there, you'll be okay. You're mom will be here in maybe ten minutes."

"Chris how bad is it?" but I received no reply, not even a look. I reached for his hand. He saw me unable to reach him and took my hand. "Maybe you should try again. Sometimes people get signals above other people's heads." That brought back his smile and laugh. All I could do was return the smile, it already hurt to talk and I didn't want him to slip back into the state he was just released from. Christian's phone rung and he answered it. My mom was going to be here as quick as possible.

Five minutes had passed when I heard a truck drive up. "hey mom," that's all I could say before pain struck as they lifted me into the truck. Christian was holding my hand the whole way to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

The memories of the past are all I can see racing past my closed eyelids. I don't have the strength to open them and look for Christian. I can no longer feel any part of my body. The warmth of his hand. Gone. Is this the sign of death? I never thought it would end this way. What about the dream of marrying the love of my life and pursuing a career involving music? And yet, this can't be it.

As the images from the past become nearer and nearer it slows down. It feels like the events are happening again. In the same amount of time. It becomes painfully obvious. How could anyone miss this? His body language toward me when he was telling me about his weekend on the water. The glow in his eyes when we were riding the horses across Caitlin's friend's ranch. Oh there were so many ways he showed me that he wanted to be with me. But then why did he deny it every time. And when I went to kiss him he pulled away. It doesn't matter now because my life has come to an end and I would rather lose the last of my grips on the world staring into the pictures of those beautiful eyes.

I breathed in a huge gulp of air. And yet why did that happen. My lungs aren't…another breath. Could it be CPR? No, I can't come back. I'm dead. Ah! My chest! It felt like a burn. "Come on Emily…wake up…" Who's voice was that. It was too deep to be Christian's but not deep enough to be a doctor. "Chris needs you. Wake up." Another burning shock and I slowly open my eyes. "Emily! Christian, get in here!" You'll never guess who is in here. Out of all the people in the world. It's the guy who broke part of my heart and barley knows me. Justin Drew Bieber is with me. Not Christian Jacob Beadles. Maybe that's a new sign. Maybe he's done with me.

"Emily! It's so nice to see that you're awake. Your mom is talking with the doctors and she's going to get lunch with your dad. He's worried about her. And yes, they are both worried about you but the doctor said it would be longer before you woke. I promised to stay here till they come back." Honestly I only caught half of what he said. "Justin, could we have a few?" And so with a nod, Justin walked out. "Emily, it so nice seeing your beautiful green eyes…I mean it's really cool that your awake." A nervous chuckle and a scared look in his eyes. I guess he wanted her to show in some way that he could mean the same to me. But I didn't have the strength in myself to show anything. "I…well…yeah I was really worried about you back in the woods. Maybe you should control your sexual attraction toward me till we get to a safer place. Like here, this would have been fine, no trees or anything." All I could do was smile.

"C…Chris" every word is a strain, "can you…please st-stay with me?" He nodded with a smile but I don't think he understood. I don't want him just for the hour. I want him for the night maybe longer. "For the night?"

"Alright, enough of the love fest. Haha, I'm kidding. Christian, her parents are here. You should probably go get a bite to eat." There was a small sign of protest but he left. "Oh and Emily, I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry about what you saw with me and Caitlin. You shouldn't have seen that and I wish we had started off better. I'm here to talk if you need me though." Why is Justin so cute when he makes me so mad? And watching him leave well…okay, he winked at me.

My parents came and went. I told them I'd be fine alone tonight. I lied. I'm not alone. "Hey Christian, feeling better, if you can tell. Can you come here, like…close to me for a sec?" He shuffled forward and stopped. I pulled him down a little and…

_Yes, I did take a long time. I am hoping to do 2 more by the end of August but I have to start running for Cross Country in 3 weeks so I might not get there. I'll try! Thank you for the reviews and support. The only reason I'm still writing is for you._


	7. Chapter 7

"We can't. I want to, you have to know that but, look it's not right." Our eyes met and I could see it in his eyes. "I don't want this to tear our friendship apart." Why did I have to get caught up in his brown eyes every time we got close. "And don't think its you. I'm more worried about me. I can screw this all-" I kissed him. His endless battle had to be stopped sometime. "Emily that wasn't…" He leaned in again. His lips, so warm and soft. But before I could get to into it, he cut the moment short. Again.

"Christian…" I glanced at the clock that read 10:24 three minutes ago. Three minutes of that? Did, no could we have actually spent that long kissing? I wouldn't go to as far as saying making out but he was really into it. "we should probably go to bed. It was a big day today." He agreed and we said goodnight.

* * *

4:01 AM an hour past the witching hour or whatever that is in scary movies. Lucky me! I had to go to the restroom, which involved passing Chris. So I did my business. He looked quite uncomfortable on the small couch but it was his size. When he's asleep its so sweet and peaceful. Occasionaly he'll smile or laugh in his sleep. After the kiss we shared 6 hours ago I couldn't stop myself from wanting to lay with him. After all isn't that why he stayed the night? To be with me, near me. Why not make it closer? Hormones are a bitch for teenagers. He doesn't have it as bad. Yet. But anyways, enough arguing with myself. I will just go back to bed. With Christian. I tiptoed over and layed down against his chest and the warmth flowed through my body as I was sucked into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke with tiny arms wrapped around my waist pulling me tight and a head resting on my shoulder. It was only 7:45 which meant my mom would be here soon. Christian kissed my shoulder and neck thinking I was still asleep and he snuggled closer to me. "Hey, I should get in my bed." He made getting up a struggle. 30 minutes later the last person I would expect walked in the door and Chris walked out. "What do you want? Just going to rub it in or something?"

"I told him we couldn't be together because it'd hurt to much to see you in pain. Emily I am so unbelievable sorry. I never meant for that to happen. Justin and I won't be involved for as long as it takes for me to know that you won't be hurt. I can't risk losing you. We tell each other everything. Like that one time when you snuck into to Lukas Hendricks party?" We both laughed. Okay, Caitlin did hurt me but losing her is too much to bare. She's my best friend(that's a girl anyways). "Could you ever forgive me?"

"I can't be mad at you forever" I smiled and hugged her. "Caitlin, I know I can trust you. Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Please don't get mad."

_It kind of appears this is moving fast but I didn't know when else to tell Caitlin. Chapter 8 might take a bit of time. I need to think of new conflicts and all that. Thanks :)_


	8. Chapter 8

"Caitlin, Christian and I…" I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Plus I still like Justin and I don't really know what to do about everything. "We thought it would be cool and good for us if we go shopping once I'm out of here. Hopefully I get out in a few days. Are you up for it?" I'm surprisingly a little excited. I've needed to get some new vans.

"Oh em gee! This is going to be so much fun. You never want to go shopping! I've got to the bank. I'll catch you later!" And with that she was out the door. I was all alone now. No one else was in the hospital. Well except for the people that work here but they won't bother me. I should get some rest if I want to or not.

I woke up with the clock reading 6:47PM. Surprisingly in the three hours I was asleep, no one decided to disturb me. But now I had to find a way to entertain myself. Christian had brought me my guitar so since I was alone I decided why not play it. I was just strumming a simple pattern. Nothing really too good, just enough to have a nice, smooth, slow rhythm. "And every time I think about you, I suddenly forget what to do, you're never away too long and now I don't know what to say in this song." I quit strumming and threw my head back in frustration. I closed my eyes in an attempt to find a few words to fill that gap.

"Not even when you've done something wrong." I opened my eyes to see the boy with beautiful caramel brown eyes adding a line to my song. "It sounds great Emily, you're voice is beautiful." A smile spread across his lips causing a domino effect on me.

"Th-thanks. It's something I just started working on. Do you really think that it's good? It's only a simple pattern." I couldn't believe he was listening to me. I could have sworn no one was around.

"Yes, I'm sure. It may only be a simple pattern but with your voice, it's simply beautiful." Is it bad that he's making me blush? I opened my mouth to thank him again but he cut me off. "I'm going to talk to Scooter about you. He might not take you right away because I'm just starting but I'm going to try. After all, maybe you can tour with me."

Whoa. I couldn't believe this was real. I mean just yesterday I slammed my head into a rock, using my head as a cushion. By the way, I don't recommend doing that, it's quite painful. But still Justin Bieber found the line I was searching for and he said I could go on tour with him! "Emily? Hello?" I shook my head. "Hey Justin, do you think you could help me finish this?" I gestured towards the guitar. He declined and said that it would be better if I wrote it because apparently I had a way with words. He kissed me on the cheek before he walked out. Needless to say I was smiling for at least the next ten minutes. "Our hearts are tied together. Our paths' intertwined forever. Every second, I'm falling for you all over again. Just how things always been. And I don't want it to ever end. Cause you're my best friend." I sung the last few lines of the song Justin helped inspire. If this thing with Scooter worked out then maybe Justin and I could make a duet with this song. After all, his voice is perfect for the song.

"Hey again, Christian wanted me to tell you that he couldn't make it today. Something about bonding with some team." I totally forgot, his football team was going to go meet the Atlanta Falcons. It was once in a lifetime and I wouldn't want him to miss it for me. Plus he was new on the team and needed to go to the party after so he would get to know some of the people on the team other than Caitlin's friends and his. "Would you mind if I hung out with you instead tonight? He said he wanted me to take his place. Plus I feel we have some serious stuff to discuss."

"No, Justin. Forget about what happened on the first day you moved here. First of all, I don't want you thinking that everyone in Atlanta is crazy and emotional, because that is so not the case. Second, if we kept reminiscing on that, our friendship" and any chance of a relationship, "would be screwed. So lets just skip talking about that and head straight into me getting to know you." We both smiled. The topics to talk about were endless so naturally I started with sports. I knew he played basketball and hockey (like every other Canadian), but what I didn't know was that he plays golf and soccer. I've never played golf and I stay away from soccer. Honestly it freaks me out not being able to use my hands to block the ball. "Maybe you could teach me how to play golf sometime." I winked and got a chuckle as a response. Is that a good sign?

"I'll just have to see if you have all the qualifications. ;). Playing golf takes a certain amount of skill mixed with the natural ability." He attempted to look me up and down but stopped at the blanket because it covered everything he was interested in. "And, I can't tell when you're all banged up but I think you might have it. But now, something a little more interesting. I'm going to assume that you know I am single and that thing that happened…" I nodded, so he wouldn't have to explain and put our friendship at risk. "But I don't know what is going on with your love life." He asked a question that even I didn't know the answer to. What's going on with Christian and me? If he really wanted something wouldn't he be here instead of Justin?

_Sorry guys, I felt bad so I thought I should write 1000 words. Hope you enjoy. Oh and questioning yourself cant be too good, right?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Justin, I'd love to tell you but I'm going to have to get back to you on that" I reached for my phone.

**Chris, I need to know what's going on between us. Do you want to be a thing or just stay friends? You can always change your mind later...-Em **

"In other news I finished that song, I think it should be a duet. You and me. That is if Scooter wanting to take a risk. I've already kind of got an idea for a music video but I know that comes with time." *buzz buzz*

**Em, I've been thinking about this. I think we shouldn't go too deep. I need to focus on my sports, trust me I want there to be an "us" but right now, I can't be a good boyfriend. Plus I want you to take your chance with JB I know you still like him. I'll be fine as staying friends. Are you okay with that? -C **

**Yeah, I get it. It's cool, best friend. -Em **

The tears started rolling down my face. I forgot I was with Justin and I started bawling. The next thing I knew there was a shirt soaking up my tears and a warm sweet voice whispering in my ear. "Hey Emily, you okay girl? Did someone just break up with you?" I made a muffled no and he just pulled me tighter. "It's okay, I'm here for you. Don't worry. Once you get out, I'll...get you ice cream." That made me chuckle, he made me sound like a hurt little kid when ice cream could fix anything. Its one flaw is not being able to heal a broken heart. My flaw was a sensitive tooth :( "What? You want something else? I'll get you whatever it is."

"Can we go see a movie? I love their popcorn. Microwave popcorn, no matter what type, isn't the same." He laughed at me because out of all things I choose popcorn from a movie theater but he agreed. The doctor walked in.

"Oh am I interrupting? I was going to check your chart to make sure you can leave tomorrow morning." I pulled away from Justin. "Yes, everything looks well, you can be discharged in the morning." I silently yelled a yes and started thinking about my date tomorrow. Well its not a date yet. Justin has to say it is before it actually is. He pulled out his new phone and started looking up movie times. I was too caught up in him to notice him telling me the times. "Well we could go to a late one unless you wanted to chill after the movie? We could go at lunchtime. How does 1:05 sound?" His voice was so soothing. I nodded and then put my head on his shoulder. "Oh, are you tired because I'll get out of here."

"No, can you stay? It gets really lonely and strange here." He smiled and I took that as his response. "Pull up a chair. Can you hand me my guitar? I want to show you the song and what I think for the duet." First I sung the song and the second time we walked through the lyrics and he sung with me. We played it a third time and it was perfect. "Wow, that was amazing. I think you make the song ten times better."

He just stared at me like I was crazy. "99% of the beauty of that song is you, the 1% remaining is just me backing you. I need to get Scooter in here." I looked away. Scooter in the hospital would be bad. First off I looked horrible, and second he gave me butterflies from the complement. I knew once I turned back he would see that I am blushing. "Oh, I didn't mean the hospital, we could schedule a time for you to see him. Cause I know you can't wait to get out of here and go on our date tomorrow." Date? Well if he says so! "I mean its not a date, unless you want it to be. Okay, I should shut up now."

We both laughed. "It's a date. I mean why not? We're both single and "ready to mingle." It was settled; we would go see "Saw 5." I had never seen any of the Saw movies so we decided we'd have an all night marathon and Justin went out to get the movies while I called the nurse in. "Can you please let Justin back in when he gets back? I know visiting hours might be over but he's been supporting me so much today…" I gave her the puppy dog eyes and she gave in.

**Emily, I'm going to get some candy, what do you want? BTW I got your number when you were preoccupied staring at me earlier. I hope it was cool. –JB**

**Well someone's a little creeper. JK that's fine, can you get some Twix and Sour Patch Kids? –Em**

I knew he would and he was back within ten minutes of sending the last text. We sat on the couch and he did one of those old school arm over the shoulder moves. I chuckled to myself but fell into him and played with his hair. There was a boring part in the movie and he looked down at me. In that moment I wanted to kiss him so bad. He leaned forward and I moved my face closer to his…


End file.
